I Got You
by EmWinston94
Summary: Beacon Hills is in the middle of the Kanima crisis, and Lexi thinks she should be able to help Scott and Derek with this problem. But Derek doesn't want her involved, but she is a persistent girl.


Name: Lexie

Age: 16

Personality: Sassy and tough on the outside but shy on the inside. Doesn't take crap. Has a mean right hook when she is angry. Also she has a short temper.

Love Interest: Derek Hale

Species: Human

Background: Knows about werewolves and Kanima's.

Friends: Stiles and Scott

* * *

><p>(Lexie's POV)<p>

I remember the first time I meant Derek Hale. It was three months ago and I was with Scott and Stiles and we were searching for Scott's inhaler in the woods because he and Stiles decided to come search for the dead body the night before. We were just about to give up when I turned around and noticed him standing there and staring at us.

The minute I saw him, I knew that I had feelings for him. I mean who wouldn't, the guy is ridiculously hot and mysterious. He seems angry almost every time I see him, but I know that deep inside is a guy who cares for the ones he loves. Like everyone I knew about the fire that happened in his house a few years before, and I felt so bad that he lost almost all of his family. Not to mention the recent death of his sister.

Scott always brings either me or Stiles with him whenever he needs to talk to Derek, I don't think he trusts him yet even though he promised to help Scott find and kill the Alpha that turned him. Basically everything has become dangerous since I met Derek Hale.

That was three months ago, and so much has changed. Number one being that Derek and Scott found out that the Alpha was Peter Hale, Derek's uncle. Derek ended up slashing his throat and becoming the alpha. A new creature called the Kanima has showed up and was terrorizing and killing people, and Derek had turned three more teens into werewolves.

Here we are today, me sitting in detention with Stiles and Scott along with Allison, Jackson, Erica, and that Matt kid.

"I can't believe you guys got me in trouble." I whispered when Mr. Harris wasn't looking.

"No one told you to come find me fighting Jackson in the locker room." Scott said glancing over at Allison with worry evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry Scott Allison is fine. Don't forget she can take care of herself, especially since her family is full of hunters." I reminded him.

"I know, but I just can't help it. She is always on my mind."

"That is because you're in love with her."

Just then Jackson shot up and dashed out of the room, Mr. Harris followed him.

Scott, Stiles and I took the chance to ask Erica what she knew about Jackson's parents. In the middle of that Scott was called down to the office and Stiles and I were left to find out what was going on. A little bit later after Mr. Harris left us for the night we were stacking the books and talking about Jackson as the Kanima when suddenly he changed to half Kanima. After writing a message he started to attack, and then left quickly. Erica ended up hurt and Stiles, Scott and I had to take her to Derek.

* * *

><p>Ever since Erica had been changed, I have been really jealous of her. Mostly because she gets to spend a lot of time with Derek. Also I couldn't help but feel like she was way prettier than me and had a greater chance with Derek.<p>

Derek had to help her by snapping a bone to kick start healing, but before he did that I left the train car not wanting to see that. I could not drown out Erica's screams though.

Scott and Derek exited the train car to see me, "Are you okay Lexie?" Derek asked almost like he cared for me.

"I'm fine, I couldn't stand to see her in pain like that." I admitted and they both nodded.

"Did Jackson hurt you at all?" Derek then proceeded to ask.

"No he didn't even come near me." I told him and he nodded.

"Good stay far away from Jackson, we do not need him hurting anyone else." He stated before walking off to talk to Scott.

Derek always confused me with feelings. The reason being because I could never tell what he was feeling because he hid it under an angry exterior.

Scott and Stiles decided to take me home.

"Lexie from now on I think you should stay out of this Kanima business." Scott said and I looked up at him a little hurt.

"You don't think I can help you guys?" I asked looking at Stiles for help but he was avoiding my eyes.

"No it's not that, Derek asked me to talk to you. We can't afford another death. Please don't take it the wrong way."

"Derek is the one who suggested it? You decided to listen to him. Scott he isn't your Alpha."

"I know but I agree with him."

I was getting mad, "Stiles can you back me up?" I asked looking to the boy, who was still trying to avoid my eyes.

"Uh well I don't have much of a say here. Derek and Scott are both werewolves, and would probably kill me if I didn't agree with them." Stiles said.

I was downright angry at the moment. I could just punch Derek.

"I can't believe this. Do you actually expect me to just sit back and do nothing?" I asked Scott.

"Uh well sort of. Please, we are only doing this for your safety." Scott pleaded sounding generally concerned, I nodded just to get him to stop. I needed to go have a talk with Derek tomorrow, and set him straight that just because I wasn't a werewolf that I could help them stop the Kanima.

* * *

><p>The next day I went over to the one place that I knew Derek would be. I was right when I spotted him working out in one of the train cars.<p>

"What are you doing here Lexie?" He asked a little surprised when I walked into the train car.

"Where is your pack?" I asked avoiding his question.

"Not here, they are probably out training. Now answer my question, why did you come here Lexie?" He asked more forceful than the first time.

"Scott talked to me last night and told me you want me to stay out of the way."

"Yeah I do." He said nonchalantly, and that only made me want me to punch him more.

"Can you explain to me why?" I asked sounding mad.

"Like Scott probably told you, because we don't want you to get hurt." He explained like Scott had, but I knew he was hiding something.

"Derek I may only be human but I can take on Jackson anyway."

He shook his head almost amused, "No you can't."

"Why does everyone say that? I have been around the Kanima multiple times, oh and look I'm completely fine!"

"Not the point. Lexie you are not helping us, so just drop it."

* * *

><p>(Derek's POV)<p>

Lexie was being persistent about me letter her help us. I couldn't do that because it would mean risking her life, and I couldn't lose her.

Since the first day I saw her with Scott and Stiles in the woods I have felt an attraction to her. Something I haven't felt in a long time, and I wasn't so sure I liked it. Some days I had to restrain myself from finding her, my pull to her was that strong?

"You guys are being so unfair!" Lexie said frowning, that frown made me want to grab her and kiss her until she was happy again.

I restrained from doing that, "No Lexie we really aren't. Now go home and stay out of trouble."

"You really expect me to do that?"

"Seriously Lexie just go home. I know you are a strong girl, but I don't think you can handle the Kanima. Scott and I can barely handle it!"

She looked like she was about to say something but she quickly shut her mouth.

"I thought so. Now go home." I told her not looking her way until it was too late.

I failed to see Jackson standing there in Kanima form. Before I had time to react I saw him run a claw on the back of Lexie's neck and she fell to the ground not being able to move. This made me change into wolf form.

* * *

><p>(Lexie's POV)<p>

Derek was really frustrating me, but what he said about he and Scott having trouble with the Kanima really made me think. If they couldn't stop him, then how could I do it and stay safe. Derek was quiet as he turned from me, only to quickly look back at me in fear. Before I had time to respond, I felt a claw run against the back of my neck making me fall to the ground paralyzed from the neck down.

He looked mad as he quickly changed into a wolf. He pushed Jackson away from me, but that only made Jackson really angry because he charged at Derek. They kept fighting, and there was no way of telling who had the upper hand. At some point Jackson got the clue and ran out of the building.

Derek changed back and ran to my side.

"Lexie are you okay? Can you move anything?" He asked, his voice full of worry.

"Not really, I can't move anything." I said desperately trying to move any part of my body but it was all numb.

"Give it a minute." He said.

After a minute I started to regain feeling in my legs and arms.

Derek helped me off the floor, "That is exactly what I was hoping to prevent." He said looking upset with himself.

"I think that would have happened no matter what. Are you okay?" I asked looking over him to see if Jackson hurt him.

"I'm fine. Look I'm sorry for trying to push you out of this. I just really didn't want to see you get hurt."

"I understand."

"Here let me look at your neck." He said moving my hair to see the cut that Jackson made, "It doesn't look too bad, but I'm going to bandage it anyway." He said going to get some bandages.

After he did that I turned to face him, "Thank you Derek for looking out for me. Who knows where I would be if you weren't." I said staring into his dark eyes.

"Like I said I didn't want to see you get hurt. It physically hurt me to see him do that to you." He admitted and this surprised me a little.

Suddenly I got the overwhelming feeling to tell him how I felt about him.

"Uh Derek I don't know how to say this, umm isortofreallylikeyou." I rushed out really quickly, I almost wished he didn't hear what I just said. The look on his face told me he heard everything loud and clear. "It's okay if you don't feel the same, but I really had to tell you." I said about to leave.

Derek grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a breathtaking kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Uh yeah, how long have you felt that way?" I asked curious.

"Ever since I saw you with Scott and Stiles in the woods searching for his inhaler, how about you?"

"Believe it or not since then as well." I answered and he chuckled.

"That I believe." He said and I smiled.

"I'm going to let you help us figure out this Kanima stuff, but you have to promise me that you won't get yourself into trouble. Also you have to listen to everything that Scott and I say?" He said sounding modest.

"Alright Mr. Hale, I can do that." I said giving him a cheeky grin.

That only made him kiss me again, "Oh and Lexie will you go out with me?" He added at the end of that kiss.

"Let me think about it. Umm yes." I said and he chuckled pushing me against the wall and kissing me.

"I have never seen this side of you Derek." I commented noticing that he wasn't as angry and mysterious as he led on.

"Well I have never had a girl to bring this other side out, so this is all from you." He admitted.

"Good, I like you like this. You should be gentler to other people." I commented and we both laughed knowing that wouldn't happen.

Derek and I stayed together. We figured out how to save Jackson from the Kanima and keep the Hunters at bay. Derek also promised me that he wouldn't change another person, and he kept that promise.


End file.
